A processing device that uses a laser can be given as an example of a processing device that carries out processing such as cutting, boring holes, surface treatment, cladding, or welding on a member to be processed. The processing devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 perform cutting, boring, or the like of a member to be processed by irradiating the member to be processed with a laser. For example, Patent Document 1, which was filed by the applicant of the present application, discloses a processing device including a CO2 laser oscillator and an excimer laser oscillator. The processing device uses two lasers, namely a CO2 laser beam and an excimer laser beam, and cuts or bores holes in a plastic member or an FRP material by irradiating the member with the CO2 laser beam. The processing device then removes a carbonized layer or a heat-affected layer produced on the cutting surface by irradiating the cutting surface and an adjacent region thereof with the excimer laser beam.
Additionally, a vertical cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL) that outputs a beam in a vertical direction relative to a substrate surface has been proposed as a laser oscillator (see Patent Documents 2 and 3).